Lemon Cookie/OvenBreak
|Gifts = Like: Pale Cube Dislike: Breakout Certificate |Affection Effect = Extra points for all Jellies |Availability = Yes |Associations = Hero Cookie - Friendly Orange Cookie - Trust DJ Cookie - Admiration Cyborg Cookie - Tension |Jelly = Lemon Cookie Jelly |KO = 레몬맛 쿠키 |ZH = 檸檬餅乾 }} Lemon Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on July 16, 2018, alongside his Pet, Electro Lemon. He creates an Electro Shield which acts like a strong magnetic aura that can even collect Rainbow Bear Jellies. Skill Lemon Shield appears at given intervals. While the shield is active, it protects Lemon Cookie from 1 collision and provides extra points for all Jellies. Upon collision, the shield destroys all visible obstacles. During Electro Blast Mode, Lemon Cookie gets extra destruction points. Level Up for more destruction points during Electro Blast Mode. Magic Candy When Lemon Shield is active, it also provides Magnetic Aura that attracts EVERY Jelly. The stronger the enchanted power, the more extra points for all Jellies while the shield is active. Story Lemon Cookie was born not inside the hot Oven, but in a cold, neon-lit laboratory during an experiment with electricity. A giant, highly acidic lemon was used in the making of this Cookie, hence he courses with electricity. The cube that Lemon Cookie always carries with him controls the electric currents in his body. In his childhood, Lemon Cookie had the only friend, who was always fascinated with his cube tricks. When Lemon Cookie couldn't control his power and became a danger to other Cookies, this friend was the only one to be there for him... Always listening to his music, Lemon Cookie might not be easy to approach, but who knows what electrifying surprises might await us if we do? (Unlimited Potential) ''Lemon Cookie has learned to control his overwhelming power: the power to split the sky and pierce the ground with lightning strikes!'' (God of Lightning) ''Someone suggested Lemon Cookie wear the God of Lightning costume to the Halloween party. Now he does look pretty godly, but BOY, is this beard itching!'' Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New *Danger! High voltage. General *Check your battery. Now! *Don't bother me. *I don't want to talk. *Don't worry about me. *This is nothing. *I feel...electrified. *Music is my only comfort.... 1vs1 Race *Danger! High voltage... *...What? I wasn't listening. *You might feel a slight tingling sensation. *You won't understand... Tired *Bzzz... Trial Welcome *Don't lose control! *Oh, I can't wait.... *Can be dangerous. Unlimited Potential General *20000 V, 21000 V, 22000 V... *No point in hiding my power anymore! *The power flows through me! *Don't come close! *I am already beyond any limits! *My power is off the charts! *Fantastic, isn't it? *Go! It's too dangerous! 1vs1 Race * I am already beyond any limits! Tired * No energy... God of Lightning General *So...this is a Halloween party? *Oh, this beard drives me crazy...! *Ahem...Looks like everyone's having fun? Tired * Lobby Daily Gift * Here... take this. "Hi!" *You're the type who likes to say hello, huh. *Yeah, hello. Likes *Sure, I guess. *Really? Wouldn't know. Talk *Breaking out is nothing with electricity on your side. *Playing around with a lemon cube is calming. *I've been listening to EDM lately. *I don't know what'll happen without a lemon cube... Gift * I feel... recharged. (Given Charged Lemon Slice) * Uh-huh, thanks. (Given Pale Cube) * Thanks. (Neutral) * Keep it. (Given Breakout Certificate) Relationship Chart * Hero Cookie: He upgraded my cube. * Orange Cookie: I only wish she didn't treat me like a charger... * DJ Cookie: I wonder how DJ Cookie creates all those beats... * Cyborg Cookie: Don't you dare...! Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly adjusted. ** Combi bonus changed from "Enhanced Lemon Shield" to "+95000 Electro Blast destruction pts." Trivia *Lemon Cookie was the third of the four Cookies to be based on fruits of the Major Hybrid Citrus Fruit Group, the other three being Orange Cookie, Lime Cookie, and Grapefruit Cookie. *Lemon Cookie's God of Lightning costume has him dressed up as Zeus. **He and Herb Cookie are the only Cookies to dress up as Greek gods. * Lemon Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "A cake, huh? Thanks." * Lemon Cookie is the only Cookie who has a line about EDM that retained it in the English translation. Both Whipped Cream Cookie and DJ Cookie during their April Fools and Relationship Chart quotes, respectively, had all mentions taken out and completely changed.